


La setta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bugiardo [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il lato oscuro della vita di Rober, Joseph e Mary.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 10. “Pregami.”
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Mary Christiansen/Robert Small
Series: Bugiardo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599241





	La setta

La setta

Joseph guardò Robert che s’inginocchiava ai suoi piedi, ridacchiò fissando il simbolo della setta tatuato sulla mano dell’altro.

Robert aveva gli occhi liquidi e puzzava di alcool.

Il medesimo simbolo, una croce rovesciata sporca di sangue, troneggiava alle sue spalle, appeso al muro della chiesa sotterranea.

Joseph aveva il cardigan rosa sporco di sangue e alcuni rivoli erano gocciolati anche sui suoi pantaloni. Pezzi di cadaveri squartati erano abbandonati in giro.

\- Mi ha rubato l’uomo che amavo e l’ha asservito ai suoi maledetti scopi – pensò Mary. Li fissava, appoggiata ad un muro, dietro delle panche di legno, sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino.

Joseph accarezzò la testa di Robert, massaggiandoli i capelli scuri e setosi.

\- Alle volte chiudo gli occhi e penso che tutto questo non sia vero. Che questa città sia solo quello che appare. Una buona pizza all’ananas, bambine che giocano a fare tea party, concerti per ragazzi e scuole simpatiche.

Niente vampiri, niente demoni, niente maledizioni – pensò Robert. Gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre l’altro, con un sorriso deforme sul volto, gli faceva alzare la testa.

“Pregami” ordinò Joseph.

Robert deglutì, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- Vorrei solo godermi i vecchi film. Ormai persino per godermi questa mia passione, senza pensare alla morte e distruzione che mi circonda, devo essere ubriaco. Devo vagare da un locale all’altro, pieno di wiskye.

Un tempo, prima di venire in questa città, non ero uno sporco e lurido ubriacone. Non tiravo pietre alle finestre. Mi piaceva il vino buono, sapevo riconoscere tutti i differenti gusti di un buon vino bianco.

Anche le mie papille gustative sono andate, insieme alla mia dannata anima – pensò.

Iniziando a recitare un salmodiare nero, tremante.

Joseph si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui, gli passò le mani sul petto abbronzato e nudo, giocherellando con i suoi capezzoli.

Lo fece stendere e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

Mary serrò gli occhi, tremando. Svuotò il bicchiere di vino e lasciò che il calice cadesse a terra, frantumandosi, stringendo il crocefisso che teneva al collo fino a farlo sbiancare.

\- Mi ha costretto a dargli dei figli nella speranza che uno di loro fosse il corpo perfetto per il demone. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che il suo sarebbe stato il prescelto sin dall’inizio.

Ho sposato un uomo di chiesa, quando ero giovane e ingenua. Come ho potuto permettere che tutto questo capitasse intorno a me? – pensò.

Joseph avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Robert, ordinandogli: “Appagami”.

Abbassò i boxer di Robert e gli prese il membro tra le mani, le lacrime rigarono il volto dell’altro. Iniziò ad ansimare, senza interrompere il suo roco salmodiare.

Con un verso femmineo, e di lussurioso piacere, Joseph si fece penetrare da Robert, costringendolo a seguire il suo ritmo.

Robert si lasciò andare ad un ululato di frustrazione, mentre Joseph rideva eccitato.

Mary trattenne un coniato di vomito.

\- Vorrei uscire da qui, scappare e non tornare mai più. So, però, che a quel punto mi ucciderebbero e nessuno potrebbe più proteggere i miei figli – si disse. – Anche Robert, in fondo, lo fa per ciò che rimane della sua famiglia -.


End file.
